The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘SWTCOL’ and botanically known as Fragaria x ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered as a seedling in Cesena, Italy and originated from a controlled cross made in July 2005 in Cesena, Italy between the female parent ‘NF 101’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘NF 302’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected for asexual propagation via stolons/runners in Cesena, Italy.
The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Oct. 31, 2016. ‘SWTCOL’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.